Une Jeune Fille qui N'arrête pas!少し少女はない！
by NiyumeSs
Summary: Est-ce normal de voir la vie d'une façon différence, si vous me répondez Oui! Alors vener Voir Ma fic si vous être trop sensible je vous conseil de passez à côté de cette Fic... Merci Beaucoup !


_Pour commencer ce n'est pas une histoire, juste des mots mélangé ensemble qui forme un genre de texte. Il n'y a pas vraiment de sujet ni de but pour ce texte juste une fille qui a envie de partager des moments de sensibilité et plein de question qu'elle est sûr qu'elle n'est pas la seule à se poser._

_je veux esseyer de poser des questions, je n'aurais peut-être pas les compétances que vous voudrez, ni les réponces que vous aurez besoin, mais un peu de jugeotte ne ferait jamais mal à personnes..._

_Non..._

**…_:…Niyume...:…._**

J'ai toujours sentie que je n'étais pas comme les autres, ah bien sûr j'avais mes problèmes ''Humain '' comme on peut dire. Je voyais la vie d'une autre manière de ce que j'avais pensée. C'est-à-dire, aller à l'école, travailler, étudier pour avoir un métier, plus j'avance dans ma vie plus je prends conscience que la vie ne tien qu'à un fil et que ce fil peut être très solide ou très fin. Mon fil à moi, je dirais que je l'ai perdu au file de ma vie, beaucoup de chose sont arrivé et jamais j'ai cru en arriver là.

Me voilà en train d'étudier pour passer mon cours d'anglais pour que plus tard je pourrais passer mon DEP en infographie. N'est-pas super, j'ai décidée ce que je voulais dans la vie ne suis-je pas supposer être contente, pourquoi ai-je encore ce vide en moi qui me rappel tout le temps le désespoir que je ressens en me fessant mal.

Plus les années avançais, plus de monde voyait que j'allais de plus en plus mal, je n'ai pas vraiment demandé à c qu'ils inquiètent pour moi, mais c'est ma famille. Alors je dois croire que c'est comme une obligation, car veux veut pas les parents sont engager à prendre soin de leurs enfants (même si plusieurs, plus que le quart ne fait jamais ce qu'un parent doit faire) je n'ai pas eu une vie malheureuse, mais ni heureuse plus je cherche dans ma tête, rien me revient pour dire que j'ai été heureuse dans la vie. Je pourrais même dire que j'ai été comblé.

J'ai toujours eu un toit, de la nourriture, une mère et un père, même séparé, je n'ai pas perdu un seul de mes membres de mon corps, mais je pourrais dire que je suis égoïsme en me disant que ma vie n'est pas ce que j'aurais voulu qu'elle soit. Il y a beaucoup de contradiction dans ce que je viens de dire, moi-même j'ai encore de la misère à comprendre le sens de cette phrase. Cela veut-il dire que je n'aime pas ma vie, n'est-elle pas assez remplie de soie ou au contraire je la trouve trop facile...je ne pense pas que cela fait bizarre de parler sur soi-même, la preuve, je le fait à tous les jours, suis-je toujours bizarre, je ne pense pas, je trouve qu'on se questionne beaucoup et il y auras-tu toujours autant de non réponse dans cette vie. Maintenant je crève de chaud par cette chaleur étouffante. Je n'aime pas le sentiment d'avoir cette chaleur sur moi, mais je n'ai rien contre le fait d'avoir chaud, ni même le fait d'avoir froid, mais si on me demandait, qu'elle est ta sensation préférer, je dirais le froid, pas parce que j'aime avoir froid, mais plus la sensation du froid qui fait sur le corps, les frissons te passe partout sur le corps, c'est très stimulants, si je peux me permettre, je vais aller plus en profondeur, je dirais que j'aime beaucoup le toucher, c'est la sensation que j'aime le plus.

Pourquoi, je ne sais pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas fait l'expérience avec une personne du sexe opposer, mais avec une fille, je ne pense pas que cela serais très différent. Avez-vous déjà essayez de toucher une personne sans la regarder, moi non, mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque, c'est jusque personne ne m'a semblé être en accord avec moi, peut-être que je colle trop vite d'étiquette sur eux, mais à chaque fois que je leur questionnais dessus, je crois que je les ai fait plus peur que autre chose. Je pense que les gens, on un peu trop peur de ce questionner sur eux-mêmes, ils vivent leurs vie et ils sont très indifférent de ce qu'il arrive autour d'eux. Suis-je encore égoïsme en disant cela, suis-je superficielle en prouvant que les personnes sont différents les uns les autres, c'est un fait, je suis très différente de vous ou d'eux, ma vie n'a plus aucun sens si je continue de m'appuyez sur mon sort. Mais comment oublier ce sentiment d'envahissement dans mon corps qui ne fait que grandir à chaque jours, comment retomber dans les moments de sécuriser qui autrefois enveloppaient mon corps.

Je n'ai plus que la carapace qui m'est resté. Elle peut toujours bouger, mais peut-elle vraiment partir comme cela, en laissant sa moitié à terre, peut-elle s'en aller et ne jamais revenir. D'où vient ce sentiment d'avoir perdu une chose et de comprendre plein de chose qui font de toi une personne responsable, est-ce se qu'on appelle la vie d'adulte, passer l'âge de faire des enfantillages et de ce comporter en adulte civiliser, peut-on vraiment laisser cette carapace seule, peut-elle vraiment ce lever et partir au loin sans n'avoir aucun souvenir de sa moitié. Je pourrais le dire, je ne suis pas une personne intelligente, ni une personne connu, une personne normal qui pense un peu plus loin qu'elle ne devrait. Doit-elle arrêter de s'inquiéter et doit-elle continuer ce qu'elle fait, mais cela impliquera qu'elle doit mentir et qu'elle doit continuer ce chemin où un jour elle retrouvera sa parti qui là abandonner sans donner de signe. Doit-elle pleurer pour la ravoir, doit-elle faire un caprice pour qu'elle soit comprit. Pour qu'enfin la carapace ne soit plus seule et vide.

Suis-je la seule à ce posé des questions ? je pense pas car plus je prend conscience, plus la vie n'a pas d'importance, je ne dis pas cela pour faire parler de moi, je ne veux pas passer dans le journal et ni faire la une dans une série de télévision, je ne veux pas gagner d'argent même si cela pourrais très bien me remplir de bonheur, certainement, mais imaginer, le monde change à chaque minute de la journée, chaque seconde sont compter, mais par qui justement, je ne pense pas que se soit Dieu ni un esprit de la terre. Être-vous déjà poser cette question ? Que devient la vie après la mort ? Premièrement la vie, il n'y a pas de vie, c'est peut-être une forme de croyance, qui a amener à croire qu'après la mort, il y aurait une autre vie. C'est-à-dire qu'on aurait une 2e chance, alors tout le monde meurt et ils ressuscitent. Deuxièmement la mort, il faut penser que notre corps ne marche plus quand on est mort.

J'ai bien dit ''ne marche plus'' ? Si je suis ce que je viens de dire, on serait tous une sorte de robot humain Non ! Il faut y penser, le robot a été fait à partir d'un corps humain, la création d'un robot a pour but d'améliorer la race humain, en la rendant plus belle. Mais ne nous somme pas nous même une sorte de robot, très intelligent, si je peux me permettre. En fait la mort ne me fait pas vraiment peur. Peut-être est-ce parce que je n'ai jamais eu le sentiment de vouloir survivre, je n'ai jamais été menacé et encore moins brutaliser.

Ai-je été chanceuse ? Je ne serais le dire car en fait, j'aimerais ressentir ce sentiment de libération que les humains ressentent quand ils ont sur le point de mourir. Suis-je égoïsme en ressentant ce sentiment, suis-je malade au point de me faire voir un psychologue. Je vais vous répondre, c'est déjà m'a 6e séquence de rendez-vous et cela cout très cher a ma mère, alors j'ai commencé à mentir pour la rassurer et plus le mensonge rentre dans ma vie, plus moi-même je commence à y croire.

C'est drôle non, pourtant je fais cela pour qu'elle arrête de s'inquiéter, est-ce mal de mentir, en fait plusieurs m'ont conseillé de marquer ce que j'avais en tête pour qu'après je me sentirais vide ou tout simplement calme pour être une personne normal, je ne crois pas cela, les psychologues ont-été faite pour aider les gens avec des problèmes, mais je ment, je me pose juste plusieurs questions sur la vie que je mène, dois-je arrêter cela et continuer comme si ce n'était rien. En ce moment même j'écoute de la musique très stimulante à me calmer, être-vous curieux de savoir quel est cette musique, le titre c'est Terra He, cela vient de Takanashi Yasuharu, C'est de la musique normal comme la notre seulement l'auteur est un japonais.

Elle me fait pas vraiment pleurer, mais plus je l'écoute (cela doit faire 20 fois maintenant ou plus qu'elle repasse) plus ce sentiment ne part pas. Suis-je comblé avec seulement de la musique de ce style là, je pense que cela dépendras de mon humeur, il y a des fois où j'ai le gout d'écouter de la musique forte ou des fois très stimulante, mais jamais de la vie je ne serais tanner d'écouter de la musique. Je crois que la chose qui me rend très heureuse, c'est l'invention de la musique.

Quand j'en écoute, je peux partir très loin dans mon imagination c'est-à-dire dans ma tête et comprendre beaucoup de chose quand temps normal, je n'aurais sans doute jamais compris. Me traiteriez-vous de folle d'être amoureuse de la musique, je pense que je ne suis pas si inhumaine que cela. Tout ce que je fais c'est de penser et de me questionner sur la vie. Est-ce si bizarre que cela, je ne pense pas… en faite, je pourrais parler, parler, parler, parler et parler encore et encore, mais il y a des fois où il doit y avoir une fin.

N'est-pas ?

_Merci d'avoir prit le temps de venir sur ma Fic… maintenant mon texte est entre vous mains vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, M'insulter, m'encourager, me traiter de n'importe quoi, je vous demande juste de respecter le choix des personnes qui lise mes Fic Merci beaucoup_

_...J'aimerais avoir des infos sûr les bêtas lectrices et si possible dans avoir une Merci Beaucoup.. _

_NiyumeSs ..._


End file.
